Sobre blanco
by scienceFragile
Summary: Encerrados en un sobre blanco y escritos en papel; fue así como Izaya le entregó sus sentimientos.


_**Título:**_ Sobre blanco

 _ **Resumen:**_ Encerrados en un sobre blanco y escritos en papel; fue así como Izaya le entregó sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Tercera historia del proyecto; aunque creo que debería cambiarle el nombre a: "Historias homosexuales de dos idiotas que jamás serán canon" Sería un título perfecto (?)._ _También, estuve hablando con mi profesora intercambiando ideas; solté que sería 'interesante' escribir algo sexual (Smut and lemon puro y duro, ¿Hace cuanto no escribo algo como eso?) Si, lo hice, jaja. Y dijo que sería 'extrovertido e interesante'; supongo que eso cuenta como un sí ...?_

 _EXTRA: (Leerlo después de terminar la historia)_

 _[¡No deberías entrometerte en la vida de las personas, Shinra! Eso está mal]_

 _-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Shizuo no debería dejar sus cosas tiradas por ahí, ya sabes..._

 _Fin._ _Sí, Shinra encontró la carta y la leyó; todo fue a propósito._

 _¡Gracias por leer, y darle una oportunidad a la historia! Perdonen si hay algún error de tipeo-ortográfico, los quiero, ¡Nos vemos!_

* * *

-1-

* * *

 _Seguro de sí mismo._

Esas eran las cuatro palabras con las que Shizuo pensaba que lo describían perfectamente a él, a Izaya. Se notaba en su caminar, en su forma de hablar y pavonearse por el mundo, con una actitud tan arrogante que daban ganas de estamparlo contra un muro. Sin embargo; frente a sus ojos, tenía algo totalmente diferente.

Jamás había visto a Izaya temblar o vacilar. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, ahí estaba. Justo frente a él: sosteniendo un sobre blanco entre sus manos, con la vista clavada en el suelo y con las piernas flaqueándole casi invisiblemente. Tenía el rostro ardiendo. Shizuo pensó que Izaya podría desarmarse ahí mismo, frente a él. Pero luego sacudió esos pensamientos lejos de su mente. Eso era imposible, zanjó. Seguramente, sólo era otra de sus tretas para causarle algún dañ bajó la guardia, pero cuando Izaya abrió la boca y tomó una bocanada de aire, se sobresaltó, sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas por asustarse con algo como eso.

–Para ti – murmuró tan bajo que el rubio a penas y pudo escucharle. – Léela, ríete y quémala.

Alzó las cejas mirando como el peli negro extendía el sobre blanco hacia él. Tal vez Izaya estaba intentando que no se notara, pero el ligero temblor de su brazo al moverse, se notó, mucho; perfectamente. Shizuo se debatió entre tomar el sobre o no; porque, conociendo como era Izaya, seguramente era algo malo, algo que no debía ver. Pero por alguna razón, su instinto le gritaba que se abalanzara sobre esa carta, se aferrase a ella, y no la soltase jamás. Shizuo podía escuchar el rumor de la llovizna golpeando contra el techo del colegio. La brisa fresca y húmeda entraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par, y las cortinas se movían lentamente. El aula de literatura estaba completamente vacía, porque tendría que estar en clase de gimnasia, junto con todos sus otros compañeros; pero por una persecución que habían tenido (hasta que Izaya se vio vuelta y dijo _'supongo que este lugar está bien'_ ) estaba ya bastante atrasados.

El sobre volvió a moverse frente a sus ojos, Izaya se estaba impacientando. Bajando la vista, notó que estaba estrujando la tela de su pantalón.

– ¿Qué mierda es eso? – soltó Shizuo, sin saber que más decir. Por alguna razón, Izaya le ponía nervioso. _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?_ Hubiera sido la pregunta correcta.

–Una carta, _para ti –_ repitió, respirando hondo. – Léela, ríete y quémala.

– ¿Qué la queme?

– _Sí._ Quémala; o has que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra. No quiero volver a verla, y no vas a querer volver a leerla.

 _¿Qué?_ Shizuo frunció el ceño. La pulga le estaba irritando con tanto parloteo sin sentido. Abrió la boca para soltar más resistencia a tomar el papel, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Izaya alzó la mirada, y el rubio se congeló. Aquellos ojos rojos, vivos en prepotencia y burla; ahora estaban cargados con algo más. Ya no había burla en su mirada ni mucho menos, era como si… como si…

Estampó la carta contra su pecho, y la soltó. Shizuo alcanzó a agarrarla antes de que se cayera, por poco. Izaya no dio vuelta atrás, y salió del salón apresurado, murmurando de nuevo aquellas palabras: _léela, ríete y quémala._

El rubio observó el sobre, que ahora arrugado, descansaba entre sus manos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y lo examinó de arriba abajo. Era un sobre de papel blanco hecho a mano, de muy buena calidad; el material con lo que lo hubieran hecho debió ser carísimo, inaccesible para alguien en la posición económica de Shizuo, eso estaba claro. El pegamento con el que se había sellado, también era de calidad; no había ninguna imperfección en aquel sobre. En el dorso, tenía su nombre escrito con una letra tan, pero tan perfecta, que a Shizuo le irritó de cierta manera. _Para Heiwajima Shizuo,_ escrito con tinta negra. Nada más.

Shizuo quería lanzar aquel pedazo de papel lejos, o romperlo en miles de pedazos tirándolo a la basura. Pero lo guardó en su bolsillo, frunciendo el ceño, y corriendo hacia la clase de gimnasia. Al menos, haría el intento de llegar.

* * *

–Estoy taaan cansado ~ – Shinra se tiró a medio vestir sobre el asiento de Shizuo. Tenía el dorso desnudo y el pantalón de gimnasia aún puesto; su cabello, estaba escurriendo agua. – ¡Es increíble que nos hicieran correr debajo de la llovizna!

–Si vas a tirarte encima de algo, que sea de tu asiento, maldición – gruñó Shizuo, pensando: _lo estás mojando todo._ Más no lo dijo, porque, en parte, era su culpa que les hubieran hecho correr bajo la lluvia; ya era la cuarta tardanza que tenía en aquella clase, y el profesor no era para nada tolerante, no con él.

Al llegar a clases el profesor les hizo dar cuatro vueltas a la cancha alegando que, como grupo, todos debían pagar por la tardanza de Shizuo. Él quiso partirle la cara ahí mismo, pero no lo hizo; no quería ser sancionado ni mucho menos; ya bastantes problemas tenían sus padres por culpa de los destrozos que ocasionaba con su fuerza, y si lo sancionaban una vez más, eso sería todo. Lo expulsarían. Shizuo no quería nada de eso.

–No puedes quejarte, fue tu culpa el que esté cansado y mojado – alegó el de lentes, haciendo un puchero.

–Tch. Sólo cállate y vístete. En cualquier momento pueden entrar las chicas.

–Mnh… siíí~

Con desgano, Shinra se levantó y caminó hacia su banco bajándose los pantalones. El resto de sus compañeros ya estaban cambiados y charlaban tranquilamente sentados en sus bancos. Shizuo permaneció un momento sentado y morando el techo del aula, desviando su mirada hacia su bolso, donde en el bolsillo delantero, estaba el sobre que le había dado la pulga. Al correr bajo la lluvia se había mojado un poco, y el papel que antes estaba pulcramente guardado, ahora estaba arrugado.

Pero antes de que pudiera fruncir el ceño al pensar en aquello, la puerta del salón se abrió, y Kadota se acercó caminando hacia él. Se sorprendió.

–Hola, Kadota – saludó, mirando expectante al recién llegado. Él era de otra división, pero compartían la clase de gimnasia. Kadota estaba en la misma clase que la pulga, _Izaya._

–Eh, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Shinra acercándose detrás de Shizuo.

Kyohei suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, hacia afuera; ahí, caía una fuerte lluvia. Parecía preocupado, o algo irritado; a Shizuo eso le dio un mal sabor de boca.

–Nada importante… sólo me preguntaba si no habrán visto a Izaya por ahí.

– ¿Orihara-kun?

–… sí – permaneció un momento callado, como si tratara de pensar con cuidado sus palabras antes de decirlas; y Shizuo se dio cuenta de que era por él. Inconscientemente, había apretado la mesa al escuchar el nombre de la pulga. – No fue a la clase de gimnasia, y pensé que era porque te estaba molestando, Shizuo, pero aún no ha aparecido; y tenemos un examen en la próxima hora.

–No es inusual que Orihara-kun se salte las clases, pero un examen… ¿No le habrás he hecho algo, Shizuo-kun? ¿Dónde has escondido el cadáver?

– ¿¡Cada-…!? ¡Yo no le hice nada a la pulga de mierda!

Golpeó la mesa mientras rugía aquellas palabras. Todos giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos, Shinra se rió, y Kadota suspiró.

–Bueno, no importa – soltó el último, dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dándose la vuelta para salir del saló. – Izaya tendrá sus razones.

–Si eso crees~ ¡Nos vemos!

Shizuo no pudo dejar de pensar en Izaya después de aquello, incluso cuando el profesor de matemáticas entró al salón y comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. No paraba de desviar su mirada hacia el bolsillo delantero de su bolsa, donde descansaba el sobre. La lluvia sólo se volvió más y más fuerte, y él se preguntó si la pulga estaría por algún lugar ahí afuera, o si había asistido al examen o no. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que pensaba en él, y se lo prohibió; pero dos minutos después un trueno resonó por el lugar y no pudo evitar que Izaya volviera a aparecer en su cabeza.

Debía estar enloqueciendo. Sí… probablemente era eso.

* * *

-2-

* * *

Shizuo se había encerrado en su habitación con llave.

Había cenado, se había despedido adecuadamente de su madre y hermano. Subió las escaleras a su habitación en silencio intentando no despertar a su padre que dormía, y cerró su puerta con cerrojo. Apagó las luces, y tanteó en la oscuridad su bolso que se encontraba sobre la cama, del bolsillo delantero, sacó el sobre que había recibido ese día. Prendió la luz de noche que tenía, y por un momento, se quedó mirando su nombre escrito en aquel sobre. Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la abertura sellada, y con sus uñas, intentó abrirlo sin hacer mucho daño al sobre. Hasta que lo abrió.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que podía haber dentro. Una bomba, chantaje, extorción o sentencia de muerte. Estaba preparado y listo para lo peor. Lo peor que Izaya podría mandarle.

Sacó el papel de dentro, y observó el decorado del mismo. Era papel para carta, de calidad y marca; de color pastel. Shizuo se preguntó si Izaya lo había comprado o se lo había robado a sus hermanas de su habitación; las dos opciones no eran factibles, no podía imaginarse a Izaya comprando en una librería papel de ese estilo. Se quedó con la segunda opción. El papel estaba doblado a la mitad.

Lo desdobló, cerrando los ojos. Sentía el corazón en la boca. Cuando se decidió a ver lo que tenía dentro, se arrepintió enseguida. Más bien, se sentía descolocado.

No era una amenaza de muerte. Ni una bomba, o un chantaje; o extorción… era…

 _No me creerás, hasta a mí me costó creerlo. Pero, no voy a andar con rodeos y lo diré directamente:_

 _Creo que me gustas._

'Léela, ríete y quémala' las palabras de Izaya llegaron a su cabeza y resonaron ahí un buen rato. Entendía que quería decir Izaya en cada sílaba, y por un momento, tuvo ganas de quemarla realmente y vomitar. Pero luego, recordó aquella mirada que Izaya tenía en sus ojos. No era como la de siempre, si no que era como si… como si estuviera sufriendo por dentro. El buen corazón de Shizuo dio un vuelco, y decidió por sí mismo devolver sus ojos al papel.

 _No estoy esperando nada de tu parte, sólo quiero que lo leas atentamente: me gustas. Sólo quiero librarme de un mal sabor de boca. Quiero que lo leas. Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras. Pero quémala, borra esta carta de la faz de la tierra; olvídate de lo que tiene escrito, olvídate del sobre, olvídate de todo._

 _Olvídate de todo._

Y no decía nada más.

Escueta, costa y concisa. La letra de Izaya era tanto perfecta como agradable a la vista. La tinta negra contrastaba con el color pastel de forma exquisita. Por un momento, Shizuo se olvidó completamente de que la carta era para él, y de que era escrita por Izaya. Pensó en lo lindo que sonaban aquellas cuatro palabras. Poco a poco, la realidad le llamó, y se dio cuenta de que esas palabras eran para él.

 _Creo que me gustas._

 _Me gustas._

Alguien estaba diciendo que le quería. Por primera vez, alguien que no era de su familia se sentía de esa manera con él. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar de alegría. Y luego, la cara de la pulga irrumpió en su cerebro.

Le cortó la emoción de tajo.

Pensó en Izaya riéndose de él y mofándose. Algo como: _"¡Ahahaha! Mira que caer en una broma tan mala, Shi-zu-chan~ ¿Qué tan desesperado por amor estás?"_ Su cuerpo se tensó. Se mordió la lengua y estuvo por golpear la pared con su puño. Se detuvo cuando recordó de repente la mirada honesta que Izaya le había mandado. Su ira había desaparecido, y una sensación de vacío y extrañeza comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo.

Le costó creer que Izaya podría caer tan bajo como para jugar con algo como aquello.

Pero por otra parte, no quería creer que Izaya le había dado esto honestamente…

… ¿Por qué, no quería creerlo?

¿Qué tenía de malo si era cierto?

Se lanzó a su cama frustrado. ¿Qué, qué tenía de malo? Que era Izaya, con un demonio. Él sólo se esforzaba en hacer su día a día una mierda desde que se habían visto. Era mentiroso, una rata embustera, una pulga chupa sangre… pero, él tampoco se había esforzado mucho en que se entendieran- Y no, no, no, no. No estaba tratando de justificar lo que Izaya le hacía sufrir. Claro que no… pero no pudo evitar pensar en qué pasaría si lograsen llevarse bien.

Frunció el ceño mirando su techo de madera. Sentía un sentimiento raro en su estómago; lo sujetó con ambas manos y hundió más su cuerpo contra las colchas de su cama.

Amor; querer… _me gustas._

Shizuo a menudo pensaba en el amor. Pensaba en que le gustaría tener a alguien a su lado que le diera ánimos, le mimara y alguien a quien recurrir cuando sentía que quería estallar, alguien que le calmara. Sí, lo admitía. Sería lindo abrazar a alguien sin tener miedo de lastimarle, o caminar juntos de la mano. Pero aquel recuerdo de su infancia, aquellos flashes del pasado, le detenían de cualquier avance que podría haber hecho en este tiempo. Porque Shizuo tenía un miedo, un miedo grandísimo que cada día le tenía la piel de gallina y el corazón angustiado: el poder lastimar a alguien. Se imaginó a si mismo lastimando a su novia si le tomaba de la mano fuertemente; o si la abrazaba con mucha alegría. Se preguntó si, si quiera sería capaz de tocar a alguien sin ser agresivo. Él no quería lastimar a una mujer, ya que eran fuertes, pero él las partiría como pétalos de flores fácilmente. Eso le aterraba.

Unas nauseas golpearon su cuerpo y cerró los ojos.

¿Él podría lastimar a Izaya?

 _Probablemente, no._ Izaya no era débil, para nada.

¿Si quiera había logrado _alcanzarlo_ alguna vez?

 _No._ Ninguna vez en todas las veces que lo había perseguido. Jamás le alcanzaba.

¿Por qué es un problema si es un él y no un ella?

 _No, no hay ningún problema con ello._ A Shizuo no le importaban esas clases de cosas.

¿Por qué era un problema si es Izaya?

 _Porque lo odio._ Lo había detestado con toda su alma desde que se vieron por primera vez.

¿Por qué?

… _bueno,_ eso no lo sabía.

Bufó; se revolvió entre las colchas y se tapó como si fuese una oruga. Apagó la luz de noche, y se quedó enterrado en sus sábanas mirando hacia la nada. El sobre y la carta seguían a su costado, sobre la cama.

* * *

Se preguntó porque no había quemado la carta.

Se preguntó porque la traía en su bolsa del colegio, día tras día, durante toda esa semana.

Se preguntó porque quería hablar con Izaya si él había especificado que dejaba el tema zanjado.

Ninguna de sus preguntas tenía respuesta, realmente.

Esa mañana había llegado temprano al Instituto. Tan temprano que aún no habían abierto completamente la reja de la entrada. Por alguna razón, tenía unas enormes ganas de _fumar._ Tiró su bolso sobre su asiento sin cuidado y tanteó el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón; tenía una caja de cigarrillos ahí. Se preguntó si la terraza estaría abierta a esta hora. Se arriesgó, y caminó por las escaleras hasta ella, y, al apoyar su mano sobre el picaporte, se sintió aliviado al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. El viento húmedo le golpeó el rostro. Sintió el olor a la tierra mojada entrar en sus fosas nasales. Había lloviznado toda la noche, y el día había amanecido radiante y refrescante.

Sacó la caja blanca de su bolsillo, agarró un cigarrillo, posándolo sobre sus labios. Agarró el mechero que siempre tenía con él, ese que Tom-senpai le había regalado, y lo prendió. El humo inundó sus pulmones y se sintió aliviado. Pudo olvidar por un momento que no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior y sus preocupaciones.

Poco a poco, la gente comenzaba a llegar, y el establecimiento casi desértico cobró vida. Para el momento en que iba a sonar la campana del primer periodo, Shizuo ya se sentía adormilado. Pensó, recostándose contra la pared y debajo del techo de la puerta que, no pasaba nada si se salteaba una o dos clases si sus notas ya estaban perdidas.

Y así, sonó la campana.

Escuchó sonidos a su costado, y abrió los ojos, curioso. Unos pasos se acercaban, _tap, tap_ , con un sonido tan bajo y refinado que sonaba agradable al oído; fue entonces, cuando una figura apareció de detrás de la pared. Los ojos de Izaya brillaron al encontrarse con los de Shizuo.

–Shizu-chan…

Su voz salió sedosa; Shizuo se preguntó cuánto tiempo Izaya había estado ahí, del otro lado de la terraza sin que él se percatase de su existencia, si quiera, ¿Eso era posible? ¿Qué tan temprano habría llegado…?

–Hey…

Eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta como respuesta. Izaya estaba cargando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus piernas; su uniforme estaba pulcramente planchado, su cabello se movía con la brisa, mientras que sus ojos brillaban en confusión y desconcierto. El olor del perfume que tenía encima llegaba hasta la nariz de Shizuo, él mismo se sorprendió al estar oliendo el ambiente. _Olía muy bien…_

–No esperaba verte por aquí…

–Yo tampoco.

Y el silencio volvió. Las fracciones de Izaya no cambiaron. _Hey, hey, hey, detente;_ Shizuo tenía ganas de gritar, porque esto no era normal ¿No deberían estar tratando de ahorcarse? _Maldición,_ él no podía hacer eso ahora. La pulga no había hecho nada que mereciese una paliza desde la semana pasada. _Maldición,_ pensó de nuevo ¿Debería tratar de entablar una conversación?

–Bueno, me voy, la campana sonó.

– ¡Es… -Ah!

– ¿…Qué? – _Maldición,_ oh Dios mío.

Ahora, Izaya quería gritar.

Paró en seco sus pasos hacia la puerta cuando sintió un toque suave sobre su muñeca, y giró su cabeza sorprendido para mirar a Shizuo, o su mano, que estaba sobre su brazo. Sus ojos brillaron y sintió su pulso acelerarse. La adrenalina comenzó a subir por su cuerpo, mientras que Shizuo quería meter la cabeza dentro de la tierra y morirse. El sujetar la mano de la pulga… había sido involuntario. Antes de que Izaya pudiera reaccionar, Shizuo soltó su muñeca como si de veneno se tratase.

–Adiós.

–…Sí.

* * *

-3-

* * *

Él sabía que pensar en ello no resolvería nada, que era en vano. Pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar encontrarse con Shizuo después de una semana entera tratando de no toparse con él.

Mientras miraba su brazo y el profesor le entregaba el examen, Izaya no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el toque de Shizuo. Le había quemado, las yemas de sus dedos se hundieron profundamente en su piel, y el toque fantasma aún estaba ahí, aún se sentía. Pero no era eso lo que le sorprendía, Shizuo ya le había tocado, en varias ocasiones, pero eso… era como; podía... ¿Podía Shizuo tocar tan delicadamente a una persona?

 _Oh…_ eso era malo.

Se estaba sonrojando.

* * *

–Has estado raro últimamente.

Le había soltado Kadota, durante ese mismo receso.

– ¿Tú crees? – había soltado como respuesta, caminando a su lado hacia el comedor. – Soy el mismo de siempre, Dotachin~

Se había tensado un poco cuando el silencio se sumió entre los dos. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su compañero, porque tampoco se arriesgaría a mirarlo antes de tiempo y delatarse. Finalmente Kadota suspiró, abriendo la puerta del comedor.

–Sí, supongo.

* * *

-4-

* * *

 _[¿¡Vendrás!?]_

[Si sigues insistiendo, desistiré y me quedaré en casa con mis hermanas]

 _[Ambos sabemos que no harás eso]_

Suspiró, dejando su teléfono a un costado, sobre el piso de madera. Una discusión con Shinra siempre era interminable, además, ya estaba algo atrasado. Se agachó a atar las agujetas de sus zapatillas, mientras escuchaba pasos acelerados bajando la escalera.

– _Heeeh~_ ¿Saldrás? ¿A dónde? ¿Nos llevas?

–Iza-nii… salir.

–Eso no es de su incumbencia – soltó, sacudiéndose los hombros para que sus hermanas se soltaran de él. No funcionó. – Y ni soñando.

–Malo.

– ¡Cierto! ¡Ni que fueras a hacer algo importante! Es tan raro que salgas los fines de semana, _ya que nadie quiere estar cerca de ti,_ sabes, eres tan antipático. Ne, ne, Iza-nii ¿Acaso tienes novia? ¿Vas a verla? _¡Más que imposible!_

–Mairu, será mejor que te calles.

–Entonces, ¿Verdad?

– _¡Mairu, Kururi!_ ¡Dejen de molestar a su hermano!

Izaya se enderezó y se paró, ignorando la forma estrepitosa en que las dos cayeron al suelo ante su brusquedad. Agradeció en silencio a su madre y se escabulló por la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso. Ignoró las quejas de sus hermanas, y caminó a paso rápido mirando la hora en su teléfono, ya iba bastante tarde. Shinra le había invitado, como casi todos los fines de semana, al karaoke. No es que a él te gustara cantar o le apeteciera ir, pero… no quería quedarse en casa con sus hermanas esa noche; tampoco quería pasarla encerrado en su cuarto pensando en Shizuo, que era algo que hacía constantemente desde que él toco su muñeca, hace más de dos semanas.

Se sentía estúpido por no parar de pensar en ello, pero era inevitable, se dijo; _con el tiempo, todo desaparecerá_. Reafirmó. Los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo eran sólo un efecto colateral de la adolescencia, las hormonas y curiosidad que se desarrolla en esta época. Porque él, no podía amar a un solo individuo, porque él era de sus queridos humanos. Y menos podría amar a un monstruo, como Shizuo.

 _Pero ese toque no fue de ningún monstruo._

Se golpeó mentalmente entrando al taxi que había llamado. En su bolsillo tanteó la billetera y su celular. Lo sacó y leyó los tres mensajes que Shinra le había dejado, todos insistiéndole. Los ignoró y miró por la ventanilla. Estaba lloviznando. Una época de lluvias había llegado a Tokio.

[No puedo creer que me hayas hecho salir de mi casa con este clima] Tecleó, pero lo eliminó antes de enviarlo. Shinra no tenía la culpa de nada.

* * *

El lugar, era bullicioso.

Al llegar, Izaya se dio cuenta de que eso no era una simple reunión en un karaoke entre amigos (Shinra, y muy probablemente Kadota, como mucho) si no, que era un fiesta súper alocada a la que había asistido casi todo el Instituto.

[¡Santa mierda, Shinra!] Había escrito, ¿Qué diablos era esto? El lugar estaba a reventar de personas, y el ambiente olía a sudor. Izaya se escabulló entre las personas y terminó apoyado contra una esquina del salón, a unos cuantos pasos de una pista de baile, y al otro lado de un escenario donde varias estudiantes (con uniformes, _un sábado_ ) cantaban una canción de Ai Otsuka. No lo malinterpreten, Izaya amaba a sus queridos humanos; podría estar disfrutando al máximo esta oportunidad de observarlos en su peor momento, pero no le agradaba para nada el olor a sudor, y que invadieran su espacio personal. Más bien, no tener lugar para respirar _correctamente._

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y lo sacó rápidamente para leer un mensaje de Shinra que decía:

 _[¿En dónde estás? Voy a buscarte]_

[… en una esquina] Se contuvo de insultar, eso podría hacerlo cuando tuviera la cara de Shinra frente a él, quizás, podría cortarle un poco con su navaja…

 _[¡En camino!]_

Mientras esperaba, Izaya fue chocado por dos o tres personas que bailaban muy cerca de él; con el tiempo, comenzaron a juntarse más y más personas a la esquina en la que él se encontraba, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que tenían toda una pista de baile para ellos solos, pero al parecer, preferían acumularse en una esquina. Izaya sentía que se asfixiaba. Ya no podía ver el escenario donde las colegiabas cantaban de tantas personas que tenía frente a él.

–Hey, disculpa – le habló de repente una chica que vestía una minifalda y una blusa sin mangas rosada que por las luces se había violeta. Tenía aros gigantes en sus orejas, y su piel estaba cubierta de sudor. – ¿Estás sólo? ¿Quieres compañía?

No era una de sus compañeras de clase, ni si quiera iba al Instituto; ¿Esta chica no debía tener más de dieciocho años? Seguramente, pero guardó silencio.

– Estoy esperando a mis amigos – respondió con su mejor sonrisa, un chico chocó contra su hombro mientras bailaba.

–No te he visto por aquí nunca – continuó ella, sin embargo, ignorándolo. – ¿No quieres que te muestre algo interesante? En dónde está la verdadera fiesta…

Su tono meloso y el excesivo maquillaje no le molestaban en absoluto, pero cuando la chica se acercó a él, estrujándose contra su brazo, cruzó su zona de confort. Se zafó inmediatamente, sonriendo, tratando de ser educado. Miró su teléfono e inclinó la cabeza.

–Lo siento, es mi amigo. Tengo que irme – se alejó un par de pasos, chocando nuevamente con el mismo chico; actuando, le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha que se sonrojó inmediatamente. – Pero agracias de todas formas por el ofrecimiento.

No se quedó para escuchar las últimas palabras de la chica. Se escurrió entre las personas, alejándose lo más posible. Miró su pantalla para saber si Shinra no le había escrito nada más, quería encontrarlo, golpearlo e irse a casa. Pero no había nada. Quizás, mirar el teléfono en esa situación no había sido una decisión sensata; no lo era para nada. Tropezó, y estuvo a punto de estampillarse contra el piso, pero en su lugar se estampilló contra el pecho de un chico. _Auch._

–Per-…

 _Oh no._

–Pulga.

 _Por favor, no._

Era Shizuo el que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos evitando su caída. Izaya sintió como su cuerpo hervía en vergüenza y rabia contra Shinra. El rubio no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron en un lugar donde tenían un poco más de espacio, o al menos, el suficiente para pararse correctamente. Izaya se enderezó inmediatamente.

–Shinra… Shinra me mandó a buscarte.

Habló el más fuerte primero, rompiendo el silencio al observar el remolino de emociones que se desataba en los ojos de Izaya al verlo.

–Estábamos en la otra punta del lugar cuando llegó tu mensaje…

–…ya veo.

–No pensé que fueras de _venir_ a este tipo de cosas. – _¿Eh?_ Izaya alzó la vista con incredulidad al escuchar esas palabras; Shizuo estaba frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando las dijo.

–Realmente, yo pienso, que el que está fuera de lugar es Shizu-chan.

Jamás esperó que Shizuo fuera a este tipo de encuentros, y esa fue la primera razón por la que aceptó venir; ya que quería olvidarse de él, al menos, por un momento. Pero ahora, cuando Izaya observaba con más detenimiento a Shizuo, realmente no parecía estar tan fuera de lugar. Tenía puesta ropa normal, una camisa azul con rayas negras a cuadros, y pantalones vaqueros. Realmente no parecía Shizuo Heiwajima, o al menos, no el monstruo que todos conocían; fácilmente podrían confundirlo con otra persona. Quizás, fue por eso que Shizuo vendría en primer lugar…

–Shinra me engañó.

Bueno, eso tenía mucho más sentido.

–Vamos a buscarlo – iba a golpearle fuertemente.

–…está bien.

* * *

No estaba. No estaba por ninguna parte.

 _[¡Lo siento…!]_

 _[¡Mi Celty querida me ha llamado y salí corriendo! No puedo resistirme a ella, sabes, la amo demasiado… pero no te desamines, ¡Shizuo-kun te dará una excelente compañía! ¿Cierto, Orihara-kun~?]_

 _[Nos vemos~]_

Quería matarlo. Quería córtalo en mil pedazos.

–Al parecer… se ha ido.

Se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar como la pared crujía bajo los puños de Shizuo, este gruñó un _maldito Shinra_ en voz baja, y se sumergió en su mundo. Izaya quería correr, ya no tenía motivos para permaneces más en ese lugar. Por otro lado… podría quedarse con Shizuo, sólo hasta que este se fuera enojado a su casa. _No,_ definitivamente no. Mientras menos tiempo pasara junto al rubio, mejor-… Suspiró. Izaya se recostó contra la pared del lugar, sintiendo como la música alta hería sus oídos. Miró el techo del lugar, pensando en qué debería hacer. Debería irse. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Una melodía que reconocía llegó a sus oídos, y la ira se disipó de a poco. No pudo evitar golpear la pared con sus dedos al compás de la música. Inconscientemente, la letra se le escapó de los labios.

– _Con lágrimas en los ojos, el siglo XXI comenzó, viene una lluvia como bienvenida, de nuestro nuevo siglo…_

–Cantas bonito.

Se congeló. No se había dado cuenta de que Shizuo se había incorporado, y que le estaba mirando con esos ojos marrones que él tenía. Le miraba con asombro, admiración ¿Su voz se había escuchado fuerte? ¿Había él podido escucharla entre tanto ruido?

Shizuo también se incomodó cuando se dio cuenta de que eso había salido de su boca. Desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca; Izaya no sabía si era por las luces, pero su rostro se veía sonrojado, quizás, era sólo por las luces. Shizuo quiso remediar su incomodidad con sarcasmo.

–Seguramente, enamoras a muchas chicas – dijo.

–Esperaba enamorarte a ti – Izaya bromeó en respuesta, muy tarde para darse cuenta del peso de sus palabras. Shizuo enrojeció bajo las luces, pero Izaya no pareció darse cuenta de sus propias palabras o la situación.

–Como… ¿Cómo sigue la canción? – prefirió ignorarlo, para salir del momento incómodo. También, quería saciar su curiosidad.

–No voy a cantarte. Puedes escucharla.

–Ya terminó…

–No… no voy a cantarte, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo permaneció en silencio mirando la expresión de Izaya. Se veía serio, como si no fuera a cambiar de opinión. Así que simplemente se recostó por la pared también, mirando el desastre de gente que se extendía frente a ellos… suspiró. Se preguntó por qué Izaya tenía que ser tan antipático con él. Se preguntó por qué no tenía ganas de matarlo; también, por qué buscaba entablar una conversación con él. Se preguntó por qué seguía guardando aquella carta en su habitación, después de tanto tiempo… aún, ninguna de esas preguntas tenía su respuesta. Y quizás, era mejor que así sea.

– _Aquel día, si hubiera aceptado lo que estaba dentro de mi corazón, se habría arreglado sin que nadie resultara herido. Aún si podemos seguir amándonos sin necesidad de razón, la vida continúa… la vida continúa…_

Pero entonces, Shizuo escuchó la voz de Izaya por sobre todo el ruido del lugar. Izaya no le miraba, miraba el suelo o sus zapatos, movía los labios, susurraba. Cantaba. Cantaba, sólo para que él oyera. _Cantaba para él._

Izaya cantaba bellísimo; su voz llegaba a los tonos perfectos, en el tiempo perfecto. Shizuo se acercó un poco más a él para escuchar mejor: uno, dos pasos. Quedaron codo contra codo, y Shizuo sintió como Izaya tembló, pero continuó murmurando. Frente a él, Shizuo se encontró nuevamente con aquel Izaya indeciso, aquel que había visto esa vez en aquella aula, aquel que le había dado el sobre. Shizuo pensó en el sobre, en la carta, y en lo que llevaba escrito. A su lado, Izaya susurraba una canción que sólo él escuchaba. Sentía los movimientos del cuerpo de Izaya: como respiraba y como, de vez en cuando, movía sus dedos golpeando la pared al ritmo de la música. Se acercó más. El costado de su mano rozó la de Izaya, este se congeló. Shizuo cerró sus ojos, y enredó sus dedos con los de Izaya. Él no se apartó. Permanecieron ahí, lado a lado, con las manos entrelazadas.

– ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

Con un hilo de voz, se atrevió a hablar. El calor de la mano de alguien sobre la suya, sorprendentemente, era tranquilizante. No quiso soltar la mano de Izaya; pero él tampoco se apartó. Se atrevió a mirar a su costado; el cuerpo de Izaya era bañado por las luces de colores, por alguna razón, se veía diferente… más… _más hermoso._

– _Shinseiki no love song_.

– ¿Te… gusta la banda?

–A mi madre. Le fascinan; aunque no son tan malos…

–Ya veo...

–Hmn nm.

Continuaron hablando por más tiempo, y sus manos, se quedaron entrelazadas.

* * *

-5-

* * *

Shizuo le acompañó todo el camino hasta su casa, sujetándole de la mano. No le soltó, ni en el karaoke, ni cuando salieron de él; afortunadamente la lluvia se había detenido. Izaya se sentía incómodo, sentía como algo quemaba la zona baja de su abdomen, y eso le inquietaba.

–Shizu-chan, si sigues agarrándome así de fuerte, esto parecerá una cita – bromeó, intentando que Shizuo le soltara la mano al escuchar ese comentario; pero no lo hizo.

–Es una cita.

Izaya se detuvo en seco, mirándole con los ojos abiertos. El cielo estaba oscuro y los rayos lo recorrían, dibujando en él formas abstractas. El aire húmedo entraba por sus fosas nasales y ambos estaban algo sudados. Sus manos sudaban, pero Shizuo no se apartaba. Estaba a sólo cuatro pasos de su puerta, pero Izaya no podía moverse, se quedó plantado ahí, frente a Shizuo.

Sintió la mano libre del rubio sobre su mejilla; pasó su dedo pulgar por la comisura de sus labios, y luego por su mejilla, hasta su oreja. La posó firmemente sobre su nuca, e Izaya sintió como si todas las partes que él había tocado ardieran. Los ojos de Shizuo brillaban. Cuando Shizuo se movió, Izaya pegó un respingo. Comenzó a acercarse a él, la mano sobre su nuca ejerció presión, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Izaya pensó que le besaría, y eso le aterró. Pero, La cabeza de Shizuo siguió de largo, posándose sobre su hombro.

–Jamás tiré la carta.

Murmuró, sintiendo como sus mejillas de tornaban de un rojo furioso; Izaya sintió lo mismo en las suyas.

– _Creo que también me gustas._

–…Shizu-chan, eres un tonto.

Dijo Izaya, pasando su brazo libre alrededor de la espalda de Shizuo y apoyando su mejilla sobre su cabello rubio.

– ¿…Qué significa ese _'creo'_?


End file.
